1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to industrial automation networks and, more particularly, to secure data transfer in an industrial automation network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional industrial automation networks normally comprise at least one control device and at least one subassembly. The control device is used to program the subassembly and for this purpose contains a program invocation. The subassembly can, for example, be a machine controller of a machine in a production line. An automation network is used to operate industrial machines or systems autonomously and without the involvement of humans.
Thus data must be transferred from the program invocation to the subassembly, so that the control device can program the subassembly. This data is called configuration data. If the transfer of the configuration data from the program invocation to the subassembly is to be protected so that it is tap-proof and protected against manipulation, a secure transfer protocol such as HTTPS or IPSEC is normally used. Certain security requirements must be met for these transfer protocols, which cannot be met by every automation network or subassembly.